mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spa ponies
|cutie mark = |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English) Archived locally Dikla Hadar (Hebrew) Jung Yoo-mi (Korean) Agata Gawrońska-Bauman (Polish, S1E09) Gabriela Codrea (Romanian)}} (usual) Purple (''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #30 and sometimes ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #31) |mane = Light cerulean |coat = Pale rose |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Light cornflower bluish gray |relatives = FIENDship is Magic 03 Unnamed Mare - Aloe (ancient relative) |cutie mark = (usually) (sometimes) |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English) Elsa Poisot (French) Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska (Polish, S5E09) Anna Wodzyńska (Polish, S6E10)}} The spa ponies, Lotus Blossom and Aloe, are two female Earth ponies who work at their co-owned Ponyville Day Spa. In some different merchandise, Lotus Blossom is called Lotus Bloom or simply Lotus and Aloe is called Aloe Vera. Design Their appearance is similar to the babies of the G1 Surprise Twins Pony, and they share that color scheme. They also share the color scheme of the G2 Rose and Lily. They share Rarity and Octavia Melody's eye design, excluding the iris. Depiction in the series Season one Lotus Blossom first appears in the episode Bridle Gossip, and later they appear together in Green Isn't Your Color. In the former episode, Lotus only appears briefly in the final scene, asking Zecora for the ingredients of her herbal bath. She speaks with a strong but indistinct Eastern European accent. The spa offers many services in Green Isn't Your Color, such as massages, mud baths, seaweed bath wraps, steam rooms, and even horn filing for unicorn ponies. Rarity comes in for her "usual" and returns for a second time as soon as she's finished. Aloe does not seem to notice that Fluttershy is not a unicorn pony when she attempts to give her a horn filing regardless before realizing her mistake. Season two Lotus Blossom and Aloe also appear in A Friend in Deed where they give Cranky Doodle Donkey a service as a gift from Pinkie Pie. Lotus Blossom later appears in Ponyville Confidential, where she attempts to give Rainbow Dash a hooficure, which she refuses hastily. Season four Both spa ponies appear in Filli Vanilli, requesting the Pony Tones to sing at their spa. Season five Aloe and Lotus Blossom appear in Castle Sweet Castle when Twilight Sparkle and Spike visit the day spa. Aloe has her first in-show speaking role in the episode, the credits of which refer to her simply as "Spa Pony". Both also appear in Slice of Life. Lotus has her second in-show speaking role in the episode. The credits name Lotus Blossom as in previous materials. Both appear in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Season six Lotus Blossom appears in On Your Marks watching Tender Taps' tap-dancing performance at the Ponyville dance theater. In No Second Prances, Lotus Blossom appears giving Starlight Glimmer a spa treatment, and Aloe appears in the audience during Trixie's magic show. Lotus Blossom and Aloe can be seen from the back in the final group shot of A Hearth's Warming Tail. Aloe appears with her second in-show speaking role in Applejack's "Day" Off, the credits of which name her as in previous materials. Lotus Blossom appears in The Fault in Our Cutie Marks watching Gabby play baseball. Season seven Lotus Blossom appears in Parental Glideance as a member of the crowd at the Wonderbolts showcase. Lotus Blossom and Aloe appear in the crowd of the contest in Honest Apple. Lotus Blossom appears in Fame and Misfortune holding an "I Heart Twilight Sparkle" sign. Both Lotus and Aloe appear in line to buy flowers at the Ponyville marketplace in It Isn't the Mane Thing About You. Season eight Lotus Blossom appears in Grannies Gone Wild as she enters the line for the Wild Blue Yonder rollercoaster. Animated shorts Aloe and Lotus Blossom both briefly appear in Rarity's Biggest Fan, attending to both Twilight and Rarity. ''Rainbow Roadtrip'' In Rainbow Roadtrip, Lotus Blossom makes a brief cameo talking to Party Favor in Ponyville. Season nine In The Beginning of the End - Part 2, both Aloe and Lotus Blossom get brainwashed by King Sombra into invading Canterlot. Eventually, they get freed from Sombra's mind control after the Mane Six defeat him. In She's All Yak, they both appear in the reused image of The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 during Fit Right In, and appear in the Ponyville Spa wearing hazmat suits while washing Yona. Aloe and Lotus appear in Between Dark and Dawn, giving Princess Luna and Princess Celestia makeovers. In Dragon Dropped, Aloe and Lotus both appear in a flashback tending to Rarity and Spike. In The Big Mac Question, Aloe appears kicking Sweetie Belle out of the spa for disturbing a spa patron. Depiction in Equestria Girls In the Rarity ending of the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending short Driving Miss Shimmer, Rarity gets a massage from Aloe's human counterpart. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Aloe and Lotus Blossom appear among the ponies enslaved by the Storm Creatures when the Storm King takes over Canterlot. Lotus gives one of the Storm Creatures a shoulder massage while it uses Aloe as a footstool. Other spa ponies "Quake", a masseuse pony, is shown working at the spa in Green Isn't Your Color, giving Rarity a massage, and in Ponyville Confidential, giving Applejack a massage. A male unicorn version of Quake appears in Princess Spike giving Spike a massage. "Frou Frou", a background pony that shares Lotus Blossom and Aloe's tail style, cutie mark design, and accessory design, is shown running out of Carousel Boutique in The Show Stoppers. Roxie Rave appears as a member of Photo Finish's entourage in Green Isn't Your Color, behind the day spa counter in A Friend in Deed, and out of focus in Equestria Games. Five Crystal Ponies are shown working at a spa in the Crystal Empire in Games Ponies Play. Of these five, "Rose Quartz" appears again in The Crystalling - Part 1, and Honeysparkle and Golden Glitter appear again in The Times They Are A Changeling. Additionally, Bulk Biceps is seen working at the Ponyville spa in Castle Sweet Castle, Applejack's "Day" Off, and All Bottled Up, providing "extra-strength" massages. "Lavender Essence" appears in No Second Prances and She Talks to Angel, and has a speaking role in Applejack's "Day" Off. A male unicorn spa pony also appears in the latter episode. Other depictions IDW comics In , Lotus Blossom appears during the battle against the Nightmare forces. On , Aloe appears under the hypnotic control of Cassie the kelpie. In the - story arc Ponyville Days, Aloe (sometimes with purple eyes and one of those times addressed by name) and Lotus Blossom side with the Apple family when Ponyville becomes split over who the true town founder is. In , Lotus Blossom appears on page 5. In , Aloe and Lotus Blossom appear on pages 5 and 18. In , they appear on page 16. On page 3, Lotus Blossom and Aloe appear as attendees of Apple Con 45. On pages 14–15, they give spa treatments to Fluttershy and Iron Will. In , Aloe and Lotus Blossom become the victims of theft when the spring water they use for their spa's steam baths is siphoned off by Flim and Flam. Chapter books In the chapter books, Aloe (unnamed) and Lotus Blossom appear in chapter 10 of Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, and Aloe appears in chapter 14 of Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. Software Aloe and Lotus Blossom are available characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Aloe's in-game description states, "An Earth pony who works at the Day Spa and specializes in seaweed bath wraps. Her cutie mark is a lotus flower." Lotus Blossom's in-game description states, "An Earth pony who works at the Day Spa and specializes in herbal baths. Her cutie mark is a lotus flower." Hasbro's online game My Little Pony Friendship Express Train™ Puzzle Adventure shows Lotus Blossom with Twilight Sparkle in a screenshot from Ponyville Confidential. The game was released earlier than the episode was. The Hub Network's online game Equestrivia Challenge identifies Lotus Blossom and Aloe. Merchandise A miniature collectible of Lotus Blossom is included in the Spa Pony Set with Zecora and Pinkie Pie. A second Lotus Blossom mini-figure toy is included with a collector card in the eighth wave of mystery packs. A Lotus Blossom mini-figure toy is also included with a second collector card in the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. Her name comes both from the packaging of the releases and from the collector cards, which each list the name as a trademark. According to both collector cards, Lotus Blossom "helps her friends feel calm and relaxed!" A brushable toy of Lotus Blossom was leaked in late January 2015. Another mini-figure and collector card of Lotus Blossom as well as ones for Roxie Rave are included in the nineteenth wave of mystery packs. Lotus Blossom's collector card states that she "& Minuette want to be in the show." Roxie Rave's collector card states that she "& Stella Lashes have fun with makeup." Aloe and Lotus Blossom appear in the Comic Con 2011 poster in front of the Shadowbolts. The trading card of the Day Spa lists Aloe and Lotus Blossom among its residents, and mentions a "Lotus & Aloe Herbal Soak." In series 2 of the trading cards, both Aloe and Lotus are named on a card. In the Crystal Games expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Lilac Luster is named on card #66 C, which gives her the description "Lilac Luster's personal motto is that the better you take care of yourself, the better you take care of others." Aloe and Lotus Blossom appear in the My Little Pony First Look and Find book. [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony Special magazine]] issue 1's Equestria News appears to call them Aloe Vera and Lotus Blossom. On page 73 of The Ultimate Guide: All the Fun, Facts and Magic of My Little Pony, Lotus Blossom is named "Lotus Bloom". Appearances Lotus Blossom | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Aloe | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes :''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #30 page 6 ::Aloe: But rejuvenation starts with ingredients from zee earth! ::Lotus Blossom: Without zee elements of nature, no pony would have had zee fortitude to build a shop! ::Aloe, Lotus Blossom, Matilda, and Cranky Doodle Donkey: The plaque should be at Sweet Apple Acres! :''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #30 page 21 ::Aloe: After being covered in pie, I would think some of these ponies would be more agreeable to a mud bath! ::Lotus Blossom: Let's go back to zee spa and get zee mud prepared! :''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #31 page 6 ::Aloe: A special spa package for attendees? We do seek to rejuvenate! ::Lotus Blossom: Yes, yes! :Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity ::Aloe: Welcome to the Ponyville Day Spa. ::Lotus Blossom: I'm Lotus Blossom. ::Lotus Blossom: What can we do for you today? We have mud masks, hooficures, wing massages, Canterlot mane relaxers, and even more! ::Charity Sweetmint: That all sounds amazing. ::Charity Sweetmint: Definitely something for my mane. ::Aloe: How about a cut? ::Lotus Blossom: Or a perm? Gallery See also * * * * * * * *"Quake" *"Frou Frou" *Roxie Rave *Golden Glitter *Lilac Luster *"Dandy Brush" *"Rose Quartz" *Honeysparkle *"Bella Brella" *Bulk Biceps *"Lavender Essence" *"Birch Bucket" *Micro 10 Unnamed Mare - Scissors *Micro 10 Unnamed Mare - Waterfall *Friends Forever 13 Unnamed Mare - Squash Slices *Friends Forever 13 Unnamed Mare - Cucumber Slices *FIENDship is Magic 03 Unnamed Mare - Aloe *FIENDship is Magic 03 Unnamed Mare - Lotus Blossom * References de:Spa-Ponys es:Ponies de Spa gl:Póneis de Spa it:Spa Pony pl:Kucyki spa pt:Pôneis do Spa ru:Спа-пони sv:Spa ponnyer Category:Cosmetologists Category:Fan-named characters Category:Supporting characters